Kin'emon
|image= |jname= 錦えもん |rname= Kin'emon |ename= Kin'emon |first= Chapter 656 |affiliation= Wano Country |epithet= |occupation= Samurai |jva= }} is a samurai from Wano Country whom the Straw Hat Pirates found in various pieces at Punk Hazard. Appearance Kinemon's appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a topknot. He is quite tall, with his legs alone matching Luffy's height, and his full height equalling that of Brook's. He is also seen to be quite muscular, but not overly so. His attire consists of a sumarai gi that is plain on the right side, and striped on the left. Kept on the left side of his torso is a pair of katana with identical flame-patterned sheaths. For footwear, he seems to wear simple geta sandals. Personality Kinemon seems to follow the way of the samurai, claiming he would commit suicide if he could, for the disgrace of being dismembered without dying. He still tried to maintain his pride, even after being completely dismembered. He is a very old fashioned samurai warrior who expects women to walk three steps behind men and talk gracefully and quietly. He on many occasions referred to Nami as a shameless, violent and obscene woman due to her careless behavior. He felt disgraced when he got hit from Nami on his head. It is not yet confirmed if this is the traditional code of Wano Country or if it is his personal expectations of women. He has a tendency to be quite perverted in spite of his old fashioned ideals. Though he seemed to be outraged at Nami's sense of fashion, he still greatly enjoyed ogling at her cleavage. He also has an extremely rude special ability of talking with his farts. He cares deeply for his son, Momonosuke, as he traveled to the dangerous Punk Hazard island and challenged a Shichibukai to find him. Even after being chopped to pieces, his torso and leg still attempted to look for his son, and attacked anything that got in the way. He seems to be unaware of Devil Fruits, as he said he ate a strange fruit, instead of stating the correct name. Relationships Momonosuke He seems to deeply care for his son, as shown when he travelled to Punk Hazard and challenged Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, to get him back. Pirates As shown by his constant refusal to accept help from Sanji and own claims, he holds a strong dislike for all pirates. Straw Hat Pirates Despite his strong dislike for pirates, and even though he initially scorned them when he found out that they were pirates, he is starting to see that the Straw Hat Pirates are different from most. However, despite knowing this, he is not willing to break his pride and ask for their help. Though after nearly freezing to death when his torso fell into the frozen lake, he finally forsakes his pride and gratefully accepts their help. Trafalgar Law Kinemon seems to curse the Shichibukai for separating his body parts when he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son Momonosuke. Abilities and Powers As a samurai from Wano Country, Kinemon is a capable swordsman, and was able to survive his confrontation against the Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law (though it was mostly because of the non-lethal nature of the latter's Devil Fruit power). He possesses an immense endurance to pain and cold, his head alone was capable of withstanding Sanji's powerful kicks, and his torso can withstand cold temperatures that a normal person would normally die from. Even after being dismembered, Kinemon was capable of putting up a fight with his legs, recklessly attacking Luffy's party when they encountered him. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship, utilizing a two-sword style. Fox-Fire Style After restoring his body, Kinemon quickly demonstrates his swordsmanship by attacking the Slime surrounding him by using a style he calls Fox-Fire. By attacking with and cutting fire, he was able to clear the way of the Slime and even cut through the subsequent explosion caused by their detonation after being ignited. Communicating Through Flatulence After being dismembered, his legs were found by Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin. During this time, his legs seemed to possess the ability to speak but after his legs are reattached to his head, it is revealed that he can speak from his legs using his farts, which disgusts the Straw Hat Pirates. Aura Sensing Even after being dismembered by Law, his legs and his torso were able to fight, and even defeat, people without the head. When Kinemon's disembodied legs first "spoke", it said it could feel the 'aura' of other people, and accurately attacked the position of his opponents. Furthermore, his separated body parts navigated by 'sensing' their surroundings (though his legs still managed to somehow get stuck to a dragon, which was Law's doing). Devil Fruit Using the ability of the unusual fruit that he ate a long time ago, Kinemon is capable of creating clothing and disguises for anyone, including himself, if they put a leaf or stone on their head, which he can then convert (by saying "poof") into the necessary garb for as long as he can visualize it. The items manifested by his powers are obviously not illusions since they are tangible enough to be felt by their wearers. Apart from apparently serving as disguises, the clothes created by his power can also be used for other conveniences, such as keeping wearers warm while in a cold environment. This ability is dispelled if the clothes get removed. As part of his weaknesses, if even a part of his body is submerged underwater, then his entire body is severely weakened, to the point of being unable to move. History The Search For Momonosuke Leads to a Shichibukai Kinemon went to Punk Hazard to find his kidnapped son, Momonosuke. During the journey, he encountered Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Law dismembered the samurai and his body parts are scattered all over the island. His legs wandered into the lava side of the island and got stuck on a dragon. His head was diced up even more and locked in a cell in Vegapunk's former research facility. His torso and arms ended wandering around the frozen side of the island, cutting down centaurs. Meeting the Straw Hats, Piece By Piece Kinemon's first encounter with the Straw Hats was with his legs, which were stuck to a dragon. He questions them, asking if they were with the Shichibukai. After the dragon is defeated, Monkey D. Luffy pulls the samurai's legs off the dragon. Initially surprised that the person was only a pair of legs (and blaming it on Roronoa Zoro, thinking that he was the one who sliced the Samurai), they were further surprised when the legs tried to attack them and then run away. Luffy runs after them, saying he wants it to be part of his crew. When they capture it, Luffy attaches it to his back, calls it "Ashimaro", and claims that he was now a centaur. Together with the pair of legs, they travel to the frozen side to find their friends. In the meantime, the head encounters the kidnapped group of Straw Hats, who were placed in the same cell he was. He request that they reassemble the pieces of his head. At first the Straw Hats fool around with the pieces, but then put him together in the correct order, with the exception of putting his chin on the top of his head, and the top of his head where the chin should be. After realizing that he was a severed human head, they act shocked. When Nami starts talking to him, he scolds her for her personality and sense of fashion, though after he admitted that he actually liked it, the Samurai got a trashing by Sanji. After finding out that they were pirates, he expressed his deep dislike for such people, saying that he would have been willing to escape with them if they were not. He was greatly surprised when Franky blew down the door. As the Straw Hats escape, Sanji picks up the head and rearranges it into it's proper self, revealing him to be a Samurai from Wano Country. Sanji explains that the reason they even came to this island was because they picked a distress call from one of the samurai's victims. The head claims that he would never hurt somebody without purpose and that he was here to find his own missing son. Hearing this, Sanji chooses to bring the head along, claiming responsibility. While escaping pursuers, the Straw Hats and Kinemon's head enter a room full of children. Afterwards, the samurai gets over his initial shock, he asks the children if they know a boy by the name of Momonosuke, scaring the kids while doing so. He continues to scream for his son, causing Nami to hit him, which starts him yelling at the shame of being hit by a woman. As Sanji and Franky fight their pursuers, Kinemon's head feels the strain of his torso, which happens to be fighting Brook. Brook puts up a good fight, but is eventually scared away by the headless and legless torso. After Sanji and Franky defeats the satyrs, the samurai wishes to stay and look for his son. Sanji starts to get frustrated with the head's pride and wishes to smash it, but is held back by Franky. Kinemon says that he refuses to be indebted to pirates by asking for their help, though he has no objection if they wish to find his body for him. The samurai further taunts Sanji, reminding him that the cook chose to be responsible for the head. Sanji then throws a tantrum and beats up the head before taking it with him. When Kinemon, Sanji and Franky catch up with the children, he is forced to go along with Franky's dance routine, stunning the marines and the Shichibukai. Once the Straw Hats see who is in front of them they run back into the building. Kinemon wishes to stay back since he recognizes Law as the one that cut him up, but is rebuffed once they see that the Shichibukai doesn't have his other body parts. As they ran to the back entrance, the children started suffering due to the cold. Kinemon told everyone to put a stone or leaf on their head, and after they did, he somehow managed to clothe them in warm jackets and boots. He explains that he ate an "unusual fruit" which gave him magical powers. When asked why he didn't do this before, the Samurai stated that he was enjoying Nami's body in just a breast band, earning a beating from Nami (who was now in Franky's body). It was then that the remaining Straw Hats, with the samurai's legs attached to Luffy's back, joined their kidnapped comrades, after crossing the length of the island to find them. Kinemon's head is then finally reunited with his legs (much to Luffy's dismay) and he is introduced to the rest. Kinemon still wishes to go back into the facility to find his son, and he explains how he came to be in his current predicament, revealing his special skill of talking with farts. Brook then mentions that he encountered the samurai's torso, much to the head's shock. Kinemon later leaves the group on his own to find his torso. Unfortunately, while looking for his torso, it ended up in the island's central lake, causing his Devil Fruit weakness to flare up leaving him paralysed and at the mercy of the Ice Lands. Sanji (in Nami's body), Zoro, and Brook manage to stumble across his half-frozen head and legs while looking for him where after he explained that his troso feels like it's submerged in water, they figured out it's in the lake and they agree to help him get his torso back. Kinemon was shocked that they would just brave the freezing waters just to help him when they are just pirates who he believed never help anyone. Sanji merely stated that the samurai became their responsibility since they rescued him from the prison and once his body is back together, Sanji will then beat him to a pulp. Moved by this sense of selflessness, Kinemon swallowed his pride and deeply thanked him for the pirates' assistance, which was the first time he admitted he needs help. Kinemon and the three Straw Hats then met a group of centaurs running away from the lake but instead of stopping they choose to run away to their master. It was then that Kinemon and the Straw Hats saw a mountain in the distance, which confuses them, as there should be no mountain between them and the lake. Kinemon watches the Slime along with the others present, as it shoots itself across the lake. Brook claims that the monster's name is 'Slime' as he had read it in a book. He then watches with frustration as Sanji remains persistent in reclaiming the samurai's torso, jumping into the lake despite the severe cold and toxic is present in the water due to the Slime. Kinemon then suddenly starts screaming. Apparently, a shark grabbed his torso in his mouth. He continues screaming and even coughs up blood but he says it doesn't hurt. After Sanji in Nami's body rescues his torso and gets out of the lake, Kinemon starts crying and says after his body is complete again that he was never as happy before having his body. After Brook comments on how tall he is, Kinemon finally introduces himself to the group. His name is Kinemon and his birthplace is Kuri, in the Wano Country. Kinemon wants to gratefully thank Sanji but he yells at him not be so nice to have his body back since he shouldn't forget how he abused the fact he couldn't do anything and being suspicious of him. Kinemon then says he will never forget and bows to Sanji saying he will never forget his kindness in his life and that he's very gratefull. He then asks for forgiveness for being suspicious. Sanji then gets angry, yelling at him men don't get on their knees but then Brook interrupts him. They are surronded by Slime. Kinemon then suggests to burn it down. He says people call him Kinemon of Foxfire and that he'll burn those things and open up an escape route. He cuts Slime which then explodes because of the flames but the group is intact. Kinemon then states he cut the explosion and that there is no flame he cannot cut. Zoro then tells him he'll help him to find his son because he is sparked in the interest in the samurai's fighting style. Major Battles * Kinemon vs. Trafalgar Law (unseen) * Kinemon (just his torso) vs. Centaur Patrol Unit (unseen) * Kinemon (just his torso) vs. Brook * Kinemon vs. pieces of Slime Trivia * Kinemon seems to have a fox theme; as both his epithet and Devil Fruit ability to disguise himself and others are associated with the kitsune of Japanese folklore. * Kinemon's ability to control his farts is similar to a flatulist. * For his official introduction in chapter 672, the regular styled information box was not used but instead a Japanese scroll with his details on it. References Site Navigation de:Kinemon Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters